1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging container for containing plural rolls of strip material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging container in which a plurality of roll containing wrappers with the rolls of strip materials can be treated easily in a collective manner, and can be preserved in a state laid on one another.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A photosensitive material strip is wound about a reel, to form a strip roll, in which a leading end of the photosensitive material strip is fastened to an outermost turn with a tape. The strip roll is contained in a light-tight wrapper or bag. A plurality of roll containing wrappers are packaged to obtain a roll package. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,556 (corresponding to JP-Y 2510570) discloses a method of producing the roll package. A sheet of containerboard and a polypropylene resin sheet are placed on a pallet made of wooden material. A column-shaped member is disposed erectly at the center of an upper surface of the pallet. A hole of the reel of the strip roll is set to receive insertion of the column-shaped member, to place the strip roll on the polypropylene resin sheet. After a plurality of the strip rolls is placed, the roll containing wrappers of the strip rolls are enclosed in the light-tight wrapper or bag. A frame-shaped set of four side panels of the containerboard is prepared, and loaded with the roll containing wrappers, before a lid of the containerboard is fitted for closing. Those elements with the wooden pallet is fastened as a single package by winding a fastening belt.
JP-A 11-245944 discloses another example of the roll package. A lower end panel of the containerboard is mounted n a pallet for the purpose of facilitating operation of packaging. A group of the roll containing wrappers of the strip rolls is placed on the lower end panel. In the group of the roll containing wrappers, the light-tight wrapper or bag contains the strip roll. The roll containing wrappers are laid on one another. Then the set of the side panels of the containerboard is inserted in a space between the lower end panel and the roll containing wrappers, loaded with the roll containing wrappers, before an upper end panel or lid of the containerboard is fitted. The set of the side panels is fastened to the lower end panel by a plastic joint stopper. Also, the set of the side panels is fastened to the upper end panel or lid by use of a tape.
However, the roll package according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,556 (corresponding to JP-Y 2510570) has the sheet of the containerboard, the polypropylene resin sheet and the light-tight wrapper or bag, which are produced from different materials. The roll package according to JP-A 11-245944 includes has the joint stopper of plastic material, the tape and the like, which are different materials. It is highly difficult and laborious to classify those elements before abandonment. Also, the numbers of the parts are very high. Thus, operation of producing the package and opening the same requires complicated operation.